


He’s the right guy for this job, and you know it.

by iKnightWriter



Series: WriteWorld [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentioned Alan Deaton - Freeform, Secret Identity, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Genim, True Alpha Scott McCall, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would rather have Deaton to deal with the mess that he had gotten himself in, but no Deaton decided that now was the perfect time to retire as their emissary and leave someone else in charge. Someone that Derek never even heard of before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He’s the right guy for this job, and you know it.

“He’s the right guy for this job,” Scott reminds Derek as they are both making their way through the animal clinic, “And you know it.”

Derek rolls his eyes at the True Alpha’s statement, but continues to sulk his way through the animal clinic. He would rather have Deaton to deal with the mess that he had gotten himself in, but no Deaton decided that now was the perfect time to retire as their emissary and leave someone else in charge. Someone that Derek never even heard of before.

“That doesn’t make me like this any less.” Derek grits at him as they now pass the gate that was made out of mountain ash. The door to the gate was open so it doesn’t propose as a challenge for them.

“Think of him as our last resort.”

“I don’t trust him.”

“You don’t trust anybody.” Scott points out, “Besides you haven’t even met him.”

Derek gives him a glare because Scott is right on both counts. Derek didn’t exactly trust people as it was and this Stiles character that Scott started mentioning about a week ago, was rubbing him the wrong way. There was about somethings he heard about him that seemed familiar.

“He’s my best friend,” Scott tells him, “Of course I trust him.”

Scott and Derek stop in the examination room, only to find it empty.

“Where the hell is he?” Derek growls unamused.

As if to give an answer, a person suddenly runs through the back entrance of the room, “Oh God sorry Scott I had to-”

The person stops talking when his eyes land on Derek’s shocked face, “Miguel?”

“Genim?”

“No this is Stiles,” Scott corrects Derek, “This is Derek.” Scott tells Stiles. It’s not until Scott gets a look at both of their faces that it actually clicks into place, “You two know each other?” Scott asks now confused as he can get, “How is that possible?”

“Remember that guy I’m seeing that you’ve been hounding me to meet?” Stiles answers Scott, “Well Scott meet Miguel or should I say Derek?”

“You’re Stiles?” Derek questions trying to process what was going on, “What the hell is a Stiles?”

“I’m a Stiles.” Stiles points to himself, “Stiles is just a nickname.”

“You told him your real name?” Scott questions at Stiles as if Derek wasn’t in the room, “Are you insane?”

“You told me your name was Miguel.” Stiles shoots at Derek, completely ignoring Scott. In fact, they both were.

“You said you had plans with Scott Delgado.” Derek counters, “Not Scott McCall.”

“Well it’s not like I can go around saying I’m best friends with a True Alpha now, can I?” Stiles questions back at him, “And Miguel seriously?”

“It’s a family name.” Derek answers blandly.

“Hey!” Scott yells at them, breaking them out of their own world, “Do you two want to talk about how you gave each other false names or do you want to solve the dread doctors issue?” Scott asks them.

“We’ll deal with the doctors.” Derek answers, focusing his attention on Stiles, “But when this is over we’re going to have a nice long discussion about lies of omission.”

Stiles rolls his eyes at the declaration as if it is nothing new, “Fine, but I get to talk first.”

“No, you never stop talking.”

“Then I guess you’re going to have to find a way to shut me up then.” Stiles gives Derek a mischievous smirk and a wink.

“Yo, I’m right here.” Scott reminds them, “Save the innuendos for the bedroom. We need to get rid of the doctors.”


End file.
